


Christmas Baking

by bertholdtfruitbar



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU Drabble, Christmas, F/F, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertholdtfruitbar/pseuds/bertholdtfruitbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meyrin and Grell spend some time baking for the holidays. [A drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Baking

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble to get myself in the mood for my next Grell/Meyrin fic. I like the idea of an AU with them so much.

"Oh sweetheart, don't lick that-you'll get sick."

Meyrin stared at her lover for a moment, the object in her hand oozing a substance onto her skin as she did. She smiled sweetly, "It's just chocolate, that we're going to eat anyways....once it's baked."

"But....that's raw, you can get sick." Her lover protested, sticking her tongue out in the process; "I don't want you up with a stomach ache."

"Grell, I've licked spatulas before that had cookie dough, brownie mix and the like on it. I've never gotten sick."

The red-head flipped her hair, frowning in disapproval, "Well, if _you_ want to stay up all night with an upset tummy-be my guest."

Of course Grell would stay up with her and rub her back for comfort, she most likely wouldn't rub it in Meyrin's face that she was in fact right about it. The poor dear had a bad enough deal with baking, after all this was their third batch of brownies they were making. The first two didn't turn out very well, couldn't blame either of them-they couldn't read the instructions very well.

"Does Will even like brownies?" Meyrin mused, staring at the instructions for a third time; "For all we know, we could be making him and Ronald brownies for nothing-it could just sit on their counter for days."

"I for one know that Ronald _adores_ brownies," Grell smirked, "if Will won't eat them-Ronald definitely will. It's why Willy hates having him for a roommate, but right now they're all they have until something better comes up."

"The poor things."

"Oh don't feel bad for them, I told them not to move in together-but do they listen to poor old me? No."

"For the last time Grell, you're not old."

"You flatter me, this is why I love you so."

Meyrin blushed, staring back at the instructions. "I think after this, if we can get it right-we can get Bard and Agni's cookies done and we've done most of our Christmas baking."

Grell smiled, sneaking her arm around her lover from behind so she could peek at the instructions. "I am most certain we got it right this time dearie," She purred, "if not, we can always try again. You know how much I love baking with you."

"We've been trying for four hours..."

"Hmmm, true. But after this is all done, we can take a looooooong bath together and then relax in bed, does that sound good?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Her lover grinned even more, placing a chase kiss to her cheek as she went on to get the brownies into the oven. She supposed it didn't matter if they turned out well or not, baking with Grell was what was the most fun.

She wouldn't spend her time any other way.


End file.
